Йоруичи Шихоин
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 1 января | gender = женский | height = 156 см | weight = 42 кг | affiliation = Клан Шихоин, Общество душ, Магазин Урахары | previous affiliation = Готей 13 | occupation = | previous occupation = 22 глава клана Шихоин Капитан второго отряда Капитан отряда тайных операций Командир карательноо подразделения Командир боевого подразделения | team = | previous team = Второй отряд Отряд тайных операций | partner = Кисуке Урахара | previous partner = Сой Фон, Мареношин Омаэда | base of operations = Магазин Урахары, Каракура, мир живых | relatives = | education = | shikai = Неизвестен | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 51 (Том 6) | anime debut = Серия 15 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Сацуки Юкино Широ Сайто (кот) | english voice = Венди Ли Терренс Стоун (кот) | spanish voice = Ребека Гомез Педро Д'Агульон младший (кот) (Лат. Ам.) }} Йоруичи Шихоин (四楓院 夜一, Сихо:ин Ёруичи) — бывший капитан второго отряда Готея 13, а также отряда тайных операций. Покинув оба поста, она работает с Кисуке Урахарой и Тессаем Цукабиши и живёт обычно в магазине Урахары в мире живых. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Йоруичи в виде чёрной кошки Йоруичи — стройная темнокожая женщина среднего роста с золотыми глазами и длинными фиолетовыми волосами, завязанными в хвост. Характер История , The Shihōin family, one of the four noble families.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Yoruichi grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society, with her childhood friends Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 8 During this time they played together daily under the Sōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, pages 9-10 and Commander of the Onmitsukidō.]] Later Yoruichi became the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō while serving as the 22nd generational head of the Shihōin family, the first woman to ever hold the position.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 9 Some time later she would serve as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō as the position is traditionally held by the heads of the Shihōin family. She eventually rose to the position of Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 further uniting the former separate military arms together as this was also traditionally done by her family.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 4 Sometime later she decided to change her direct role in the Onmitsukidō from being the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, which is the position traditionally held by the Commander-in-Chief, to being the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 4 While Yoruichi was Onmitsukidō Commander, she took in Suì-Fēng as a personal bodyguard. Recognizing her talent she became a mentor and friend. She taught Suì-Fēng most of the techniques she knew. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques that involved Shunpo, as well as teaching some of them to Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 18 About 110 years prior to the current time Yoruichi recommended that Kisuke Urahara, her 3rd Seat, be appointed to the recently opened position of Captain of the 12th Division after the former Captain Kirio Hikifune was promoted.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 8 Prior to presenting Urahara with the news of the open position, Yoruichi had a sparring session with Urahara at the Sōkyoku Hill training space. Before retiring back to the 2nd Division barracks, Yoruichi informed Urahara that she had recommended him for the position. Suì-Fēng confronted Yoruichi, concerned that she was overestimating Urahara's capabilities and proceeded to explain that she believed it had been a mistake to appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. Suì-Fēng continued by stating that he was undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi readily admitted to the fact that Urahara was not really a hard worker, she dismissed Suì-Fēng's criticisms and playfully insinuated that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, which Suì-Fēng denied.Bleach anime; Episode 206, only shown in the anime. After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society taking notes, Suì-Fēng returned to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrived only to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi, she is then told that Urahara would be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which Suì-Fēng stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirmed it and further requested that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. She explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng was at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi told her there was no need to keep secrets as she knew she was attracted to Urahara, which Suì-Fēng again denied. Yoruichi explained that she knew all about how Suì-Fēng had been following Urahara around all day. Suì-Fēng admitted that she was following Urahara around but told her it was to prove that he was lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng handed her notes to Yoruichi who read them and commented on how detailed they were. When Urahara didn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng was shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi, unsurprised, quipped that Urahara never changes and praised Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. At first, Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng was reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughed it off and told her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They were then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivered a message that the people Urahara had been looking for had been found. Suì-Fēng replied that if he didn't return in time it would put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi; which Yoruichi simply dismissed telling Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Yoruichi is later seen among the other captains awaiting the start of the ceremony. Upon Urahara's arrival to the 1st Division barracks where he was formerly introduced to the other captains; he was chastised by Yoruichi for being so reluctant, as she told him that he was already a captain, so he should stand tall.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 3-4 .]] A day or so after Urahara took over the 12th Division, Yoruichi was told by a Onmitsukidō member that Urahara had entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to go. Yoruichi couldn't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it; but when asked if she wanted him removed, she nonchalantly told her division members not to bother and to allow him to go where he liked. When asked if she had remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly said no. Suì-Fēng became distressed and prepared to voice her disapproval, though Yoruichi told her to calm down as it was Kisuke they were talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 1-2 Yoruichi appeared to be on good terms with the members of the Kuchiki noble family as she would often visit the Kuchiki manor to play tag with a teenage Byakuya Kuchiki. On one such occasion, she was asked to train Byakuya by his grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki family as well as the 6th Division captain. Upon seeing the arrival of Yoruichi, Byakuya swung his sword at her and called her a were-cat. Yoruichi laughed and playfully began to tease him, calling him 'Little Byakuya". She complained about such a greeting after she came all the way there to see him. Byakuya yelled at her saying that he didn't want to see the likes of her and that he would be the head of the Kuchiki clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. While asking if that is the case she stole the ribbon holding his hair back. Byakuya quickly turned and swung his sword at her, but she easily dodged it.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-12 Yoruichi laughed at him and exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki clan could get his hair-tie stolen by a girl who is just playing, then the future of the Kuchiki Clan had become bleak, although this was just a ploy in order to entice him into another game of tag. Not to be defeated so easily, Byakuya told her not to move an inch, but before he could finish she told him that he couldn't catch her as she used Shunpo to begin the chase. Byakuya plainly stated that he could see that she wished to incite his wrath and he so promised to make her see the error of her ways, further making the claim that his Shunpo was far superior to the likes of hers.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 13-14 9 years later Yoruichi is seen at an emergency meeting of the captains of the Gotei 13, where the Captain-Commander was giving an intelligence report on the unknown disappearances of the 9th Division captain Kensei Muguruma and lieutenant Mashiro Kuna as well as the other high ranking members of their division. Yamamoto stated they had previously been sent out to investigate the disappearance of other division members. He then declared he will choose 5 captains to form an investigation team. When a very winded and frantic Urahara showed up to ask that he be allowed to go with the investigation team as he had previously sent his lieutenant Hiyori to the sight of the disappearances, he was summarily told no by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he protested he was chastised by Yoruichi, who told him he was acting pathetic and that he should get a grip on himself. She further stated that he sent Hiyori himself, and that for him to lose his composure like that only insulted her. The Captain-Commander continued naming the members of the investigation team and told Yoruichi that she was to standby for further orders.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 2-6 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly given their sentences. Urahara was sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" as well as "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami". Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques."Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 6-10 Before either of their sentences could be executed a masked Yoruichi entered the building knocking the guards unconscious and rescuing the disgraced former captains. Yoruichi brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 11-14 In this secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was at them for excluding her from their plan. She also revealed that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the new prototype Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him & Tessai. Tessai then stated his worry about Yoruichi's safety, but she calmly stated that they should not worry about her as she would escape somehow.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-17 When she left Soul Society, she left behind her titles and positions and was thus relieved of her high status. She was succeeded as 2nd Division Captain and Commander of the Onmitsukidō by her protégé, Suì-Fēng, at a later date. }} Оборудование Два предмета из снаряжения Йоруичи, являются устройствами для полета. *Длинная бежевая палочка из кости с небольшим черепом, схожий с птичьим, и четырьмя отростками, которые похожи на кости пальцев и расположены в задней части черепа. При направлении в палочку духовной энергии, она выпускает щупальце, которое обвивает руку до плеча, 4 отростка трансформируются в крыло. С помощью такого приспособления возможен полет на длительные дистанции. Для использования не требуются особые навыки и мастерство.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 25 * : Это коричневые мантия с высоким воротом и большой брошью, на которой изображен герб клана Шихоуин. Не требует навыков или опыта в использовании. Это приспособление тоже для полета. * : Малые ножи, которые Йоруичи скрывает в своей обуви. Она может запустить их в противника просто махнув ногой.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 9 *'Анти-Йерровская Броня': Это набор металлических перчаток и сапог, который изобрел Киске Урахара специально предназначенные для борьбы с Йурро Арранкар. Они исключительно прочны, способны защитить конечностей владельца даже в момент их уничтожения..Bleach manga; Chapter 404, pages 5-6 Силы и способности Превращение в кошку: Yoruichi possess a unique ability which allows her to shape-shift into a black cat at will. How she alone out of all Shinigami is capable of this is yet unknown. She has apparently possessed the ability for well over 100 years, and it's apparently known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation as she had been in the assumed form for over 100 years. In cat form, Yoruichi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough for most to assume she is a male. This, of course, leads to awkward situations when she reveals her true form.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 21-24 Мастер рукопашного боя: Yoruichi as former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. She has been shown to take down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 12-14 She has been shown taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar, such as when she brutally defeated Yammy and is even regarded by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 15 In addition, she was able to combat three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant-level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda without receiving any notable damage. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 157 A hakuda technique involving a simple yet effective throw that suddenly and violently flips an opponent upside down.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, pages 3-4 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 A hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 18 Эксперт владения мечом: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during flashbacks of her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself to be a highly capable swordswoman from her ability to take down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 45 members with her speed.]] Мастер мгновенной поступи: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title , because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 12-15 She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient masters in the art as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 118 She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own, such as Utsusemi (空蝉; cicada, referencing their molting).Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 16-18 The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, where she was able to perform around 300 steps before feeling tired from 100 years of being out practice. She is so fast that Suì-Fēng could barely keep up while Yoruichi was still holding back. It is revealed that she can still perform Shunpo even while in her cat form. Unfortunately for her, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Byakuya Kuchiki states that she taught it to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 17-18 Большая физическая сила: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her Shinigami form; she could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo Master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from the 10th Arrancar, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. She was able to easily injure him despite his thick Hierro with various unarmed moves, but it was later revealed that she was injured by his Hierro. Though she admitted that she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, she states that she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunkō activated.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 1-14Yoruichi has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from her is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 14-16 Большая выносливость: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's Hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 118, pages 13-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, pages 5-7 Мастер убийства: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even one as intuitive as Aizen was completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued. Мастер стратегии: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly, Yoruichi has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Upon learning that Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Мастер кидо: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat. She is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. She has used mid to high-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. Her skill is also shown great enough to almost effortlessly learn variations of Kidō with only simple instructions. Мгновенный крик (瞬閧, сюнко:): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they will rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Suì-Fēng's version, the compressed Kidō is visible.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 198 * : This technique is an ability Yoruichi uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 3 Гигантская духовная сила: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy and control of it is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal. Духовный меч As a former captain of the Gotei 13, it is known that Yoruichi possesses a Zanpakutō and has achieved Bankai, but she relies nearly exclusively on Hohō, Shūnpo, and Shunkō. Although she doesn't carry it at all in the current time, she is shown wearing it in the past. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi which she kept sheathed horizontally behind her on her lower back, similar to how Suì-Fēng carries hers in the present day. *'Шикай': Ещё не был показан *'Банкай': Ещё не был показан Появление в других проектах Yoruichi has appeared in many games as a playable character. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, she is capable of using both Shunkō and , as well as using other Kidō, such as Byakurai, and is a Speed-type character. In Bleach: Soul Carnival, she has a technique called . She appears again in Bleach: Soul Resurrección in her arm and leg armor that she used against Aizen. Интересные факты *On the Popularity polls, Yoruichi came in 15th place on the first popularity poll. She placed 19th in the second poll, 7th in the third poll, and 28th in the fourth poll. *Yoruichi has a tribal tattoo on the outside of her left thigh. Том 26, цветной разворот *In the 19th edition of Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach, Yoruichi is colored with purple eyes.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, pages 36-37 In the following releases, however, her eyes are golden again. *In the Bleach best bout poll Yoruichi's fight with Suì-Fēng came in ninth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 Цитата *(To Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado) "Just like a person holding a sword trying to protect something. That maybe one's life, or place in society, or reputation, things that one loves, things that one believes; it matters not if it's good or bad, the will to 'protect it' does not change."Bleach manga; Chapter 62, page 12 *(To Orihime and Sado) "Heart and Soul are connected, what is important is where is the heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 62, page 14 События и сражения Сноски Звания Сой Фон }} Сой Фон }} Сой Фон }} Навигация en:Yoruichi Shihōin de:Yoruichi Shihōin es:Yoruichi Shihōin fr:Yoruichi Shihōin Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Клан Шихоин Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Второй отряд Категория:Отряд тайных операций Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо